lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Devil of the Pine Barrens
I was doing research on old shows such as Pingu, Ren & Stimpy, Sonic SATAM & Rugrats, when I came across a strange short. I figured that it was was supposedly going to be shown on Halloween, but was cancelled because it was considered too grimdark. When I downloaded and played it, what I saw on it was horrorfying. The video was heavy with static and slightly tinted blood-red, but I did see an unnamed boy siting on a bed, appearing to be gripped with fear. The static made it hard to hear exactly what he was saying, but I heard him say that he had a horrific encounter with the legendary "Jersey Devil". The short then cuts to a flashback detailing the boy's horrific encounter. The flashback starts with a log cabin somewhere within the pine barrens, which is suppossedly home to the jersey devil. The log cabin appears to be extremely unkempt, but there doesn't seem to be any other buildings nearby. The boy is then seen walking through forest. The forest appears to be shrouded in a thick fog that makes seeing the trees hard. I found on closer inspection that the bloody, horribly mangled body of a female teenage can be seen hanging from one of the trees. I don't know what it means, but I speculated that it was a foreshadowing for what was going to come next. A quick, but startling glimpse of a demon-like creature pops up onto the screen, followed by the boy falling on his back. Immediately after the boy hit the ground, I say a very freaky scene where 10 pictures of the Jersey Devil pop up so quickly that the entire scene takes only 5 seconds. The pictures show the Jersey Devil graphically eating an unfortunate individual. All I saw of the victim are two arms which seem to be spread out in a way to show panic, as if the victim was trying to shield himself. The boy gets up after that cringe inducing scene, only to be met with something even worse: the actual Jersey Devil is shown. It's face looks horribly mauled and its eyes appear to have black stuff coming out of them. It's wings are all torn up, it's mouth is full of jagged, almost destroyed looking teeth, and it's bones can be partially seen through its bloody and decayed body. The picture is accompanied by both the inhuman roars of an animal & the understandably terrorfied screams of the boy. The boy starts running away, with the demonic creature in hot pursuit. He eventually gets to the house he was planning to stay in, where he finds a sniper rifle from underneath the lawn chair. Strangely, I didn't see the rifle under the lawn chair when the cabin was first shown, but I passed it off as an animation goof. The boy quickly shoots the monster in the head with the rifle, thankfully hitting the monster with enough power to knock it unconscious. The boy manages to run back into the house before the monster wakes up. The short cuts back to the unnamed boy in what is supposedly his bed room, which looks to be a standard-sized kid with blue wallpaper & a single, small bed in one of the corners. He mentions his newly developed fear of the paranormal and that he will never go back to the Pine Barrens. After he says that, however, a silhouette of the creature appears, walking past the window behind him before it stares at the camera half way past. Then the credits roll, but they aren't like one would expect: they are a bunch of random text which appears to have been typed using the infamous Zalgo font, possibly implying that the short wasn't finished before it was canceled. There was no music & the background was nothing but pitch black. I sat through the credits to see what is else was on the video, but another short played after they finished. The victim this time is some unknown hunter carrying a rifle, intending to shoot something, but what comes up after that is another picture of the jersey devil, accompanied by vicious animal growls & the screams of a man. The next part is nothing, but a shot of the hunter's hand, which is accompanied with the sounds of chewing & a little glimpse of a torn wing. After watching it, I immediately uninstalled it from my computer. From what I know, the website no longer exists and all copies of the short were destroyed so that no other people can view it. I just hope that no one else ever views it, because it could very well scar them for life... Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Crappypasta Category:TELAVISHUN Category:Wall of Text